Akua Uchiha
Akua Uchiha (Uchiha, Akua サスケを拾う') '''is a fictional character created by BlackYinWhiteYang to fit into the Narutoverse. Background As a member of the Uchiha clan, Akua was born to live a cursed life, and, because of that, finds her demise a little before the massacre. She was born into the Uchiha clan and adopted by Fugaku and Mikoto, becoming the 'middle and only female child' where she grew up and became close with Itachi and later on, Sasuke, both of whom she loves very much. Containing a forgiving nature, she shows no hostility towards the world or the clan due to her traumatic past, instead, portraying a cheerful and kind persona who constantly spoils the ones she cares about. Despite this, Akua is also easily prone to being emotionally hurt easily, as much as she tries to hide it. Over the years spent together, she becomes extremely attached to Itachi, as he reminded her of her previous real elder brother, Daisuke Uchiha, and it is due to this attachment that the clansmen have a hard time believing that she would go as far as to kill Itachi's friends and lover in an attempt to hurt and kill him later on in the near future. Shisui, a close friend to both her and Itachi, believes that this unnatural attitude was due to her being jealous of Itachi spending more time with his lover. A couple of weeks before the Uchiha massacre had taken place, Akua had been silently murdering Itachi's friends without him knowing that it was her, only leaving the corpses as evidence that they were being killed and dropping hints that someone wass after him. It is not until she assaults his lover that Itachi discovers that she is the actual mastermind behind the killings and it is during that time-span in which she portrays a ruthless and merciless killer who is driven by hatred. Cutting down his lover and stating that he is finally seeing 'the real her,' she provokes him into fighting her and in the end, loses her life. In reality and without Itachi or anybody else's, save the Hokage's and Madara's, knowledge, Akua had actually been setting him up, stringing together a yarn of lies that lead up to her death. Similar to the way Itachi manipulated Sasuke, Akua was manipulating Itachi, tricking him into thinking that she was only a vengeful being who only played the kind and loving girl for the sake of making him an easier kill. However, the truth was that she was well-aware that she too had to be killed on the night of the massacre due to her upbringing as an Uchiha, and as a result, Akua formulated her own plans with the Hokage's consent, her actual hopes being that Itachi take back the life he saved so long ago without feeling any guilt or remorse when he killed her, to live hating her, as well as making his part in the massacre easier and without as much guile when it came time for him to cut down his own flesh and blood. Her truth is later told to Itachi and Sasuke through Kabuto (who discovers it through Obito) when she is brought back by the Edo Tensei. When resurrected, she is first seen with Madara before he sends her off to assist Kabuto. There, she is reunited with Itachi and Sasuke, and although conscious of her own thoughts, the control seal implanted on her forehead forces her into attacking the duo. The fight ensues up until Itachi willingly allows her to land a fatal blow that she breaks the seal and regains control of her actions. Personality As a child, Akua was innocent and childish in nature, considered by most of the clansmen to be down-to-earth. During her childhood, she grew extremely close to Itachi and Sasuke, and later on Shisui, all of whom she closely associates with on a daily basis. Before her adoption into Fugaku's family, she also shared this trait towards a sibling, although it is now suggested that they are not on good terms because of an event that happened in the past. Roughly a month before the massacre, Akua shifts her attention from Itachi to Shisui, eventually finding refuge in his home. While she consistently remained the same around everyone, she visibly acted differently towards Itachi, only offering brief smiles or short answers whenever they came across the other. To Shisui, this was a jealousy stage, but in actuality, Akua was working under the Hokage's orders, as she too played an indirect part in the Uchiha massacre. Having Itachi be with another woman only benefitted her plans for the long-run. Akua also shows a great reluctance in fighting, having briefly displayed hesitation when cutting down Itachi's lover and stating that if she were to kill her, that would sadden Itachi. Appearance As typical of the Uchiha clan, Akua has raven, waist-length hair that is swept to the side. She has onyx-colored eyes and was of average height. Her appearance has often been referred by others as being similar to that of a ''black rose. Her casual clothes consisted of a loose white tank with a ruffled collar and the traditional Uchiha symbol on the back. With this, she sported on black shorts that contrasted with her shirt of choice, covered by a white skirt that splits on either side. Occasionally, she would tie her hair back in the style of a chignon, leaving her side-bangs loose with the middle pulled back. When on duty, and her most distinguishing outfit, Akua wore a shortened version of a black Chinese cheongsam with raven-colored rims. Underneath, she sports gray shorts with a weapon pouch strapped to her right thigh. She wears arm-lenth gloves on either arms, the only difference being the mesh located on her left arm and right thigh. The mesh is also attached to her choker, which holds up her dress from the front while her back is left exposed. She wears the traditional black ninja sandals with long, navy blue socks that disappear into her footwear. A headband is occasionally tied around her waist, and the traditional Uchiha symbol is shown on her lower back, completing her outfit. When working directly under the Hokage's orders during a brief period before the massacre, Akua wore the standard ANBU uniform along with the Boar mask. However, she never made it to the ranks of ANBU and therefore, the uniform was more for show than business. Prior to being adopted in Fugaku's family, during the timespan in which she lived with her brother, she wore a light-blue cheongsam fashioned into a sort of sleepwear. Abilities Akua is a Fire-chakra type kunoichi, adept at the Fireball techniques and the usage of chained weapons, often combining the two with Genjutsu, as was typical of a member of the Uchiha clan. Heavily relying on Genjutsu, her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills have suffered, and, having little flexibility in battle, she more than often leaves a battle unfinished. However, her abilities to sense chakra within a 10-mile radius and her skills as a medical ninja makes her a useful asset in any team. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan. While she doesn't normally activate her Sharingan, when in battle, she does heavily rely on it in an attempt to incapacitate opponents by trapping them in an illusion. She has three tomoe in each eye. Dual Blades Attached to Chain Her favored and preferred weapon. There are two knives that are attached to either end of a single chain. She thrusts the knives from distances, piercing into the enemy's flesh before snaring them in a tourniquet; its ability is to paralyze and render an enemy immobile which goes hand-in-hand with her ability to cast illusions with the Sharingan. Prior to the night her brother left, these blades were not attached by chains. Instead, they were merely two married knives that Akua chose as a standard weapon. After Daisuke's departure, Akua links them with a chain to symbolize an unbroken pair that was always meant to stay together. Wire A substitute for her chained weapons; she usually uses wires for a more silent type of killing. They are used to ensnare an enemy and she can either choke and take them down or hold them captive. Because she is rather flexible, it is easy for her to twist and capture any enemy using these cords. Scrolls Serves to distract the opponent. She will often toss them from a small distance and smoke will pop out, momentarily stunning or blinding the enemy. This gives Akua an opening to attack them while they're caught off-guard. Her scrolls are often coupled with the wires she uses. Status Early Life Prior to being adopted into Fugaku's family, Akua was living with an older brother, Daisuke, up until she was two-and-a-half years old. While her biological parents remain unknown, the siblings were brought under the care of the Third Hokage and were then able to live a decent life. Akua deeply cared about her elder brother, always appearing excited whenever he came home and constantly finding games to play with him. She was known to be extremely attached to him, deeming Daisuke as her most important person even after his disappearance. At some point in time, when Akua is at the age of two, Daisuke begins to see Akua's potential of becoming a better ninja than he was and because he was not willing to accept this, in a rage, he begins to assault her. Frightened by her brother's sudden turn against her, Akua shoves him away forcefully in an act of self-defense, but to Daisuke, it was an act of displaying her dominance over him. Infuriated by her actions, her brother leaves her to fend for herself, his final words telling her that he hates her before subsequently slapping her hand away when she tries to reach out to him. Akua is then shown crying in a field of multi-colored roses, the one place of solace where she and her brother used to always play. Soon after, a young Itachi finds a weeping Akua and brings her to his home where she is subsequently adopted into Fugaku's family. There, she develops a close bond with (at the time) an only child Itachi, and eventually, a half-year later, the newborn Sasuke as well a close friend of Itachi's: Shisui Uchiha. Although she loved all three, she was especially attached to Itachi, occasionally displaying a childish tantrum whenever she didn't get to play with him. Her attachment to Itachi relates to her attachment to her elder brother; in fact, it may be because of her loss that she constantly sticks close to Itachi and nobody else. Despite being discouraged by Itachi into choosing the path of a ninja, Akua is enrolled into the Academy at the age of 5, about two years after Itachi graduates, and she graduated two-and-a-half years later at the age of 8 when Itachi gets promoted to Chunin. Roughly around this timespan is also when Sasuke first enters the Academy and because she was not yet qualified to enter the Chunin Exams, she spent her time helping Sasuke with his training while Itachi was out on missions. 6 months in, with Itachi being promoted to the ranks of ANBU and with the introduction of his exclusive girlfriend, Akua begins to slowly drift away from her relationship with Itachi as the two rarely had time to spend with each other. A year later, Akua changes households to live with Shisui, and as another year-and-a-half passed, suspicion arose within the Uchiha clan where Akua began to formulate plans with the Hokage, gradually being forced to change her nature into something more heartless. Uchiha Clan (Post-Massacre) As Akua continued to drift away from Itachi, she was also under orders to keep tabs on him by the Uchiha superiors, as his behavior was becoming more abnormal with each passing day. At the same time, however, she was also working under the Hokage, formulating a plan of her own after learning about the coup that the Uchiha were planning for the near future. With this in mind, she took advantage of Itachi's behavior and his lover to formulate a plan of her own with the Hokage's consent, in which she would kill members of her own kin herself, namely the ones who were closest in companionship to Itachi. She kept most of the Uchiha's secrets from Konoha and its superiors, remaining somewhat loyal to her clan, but she did leak intel on the coup to them, which eventually gets passed on to Itachi, something that she did not know of, but was hoping to avoid. A week prior to the actual day of the massacre, Akua began to cut down the lives of Itachi's friends, leaving their corpses in a manner that Itachi would suspect that someone was after him. While she was weak compared to that of most Uchiha, the innocence that she radiated was enough for the clansmen to put their guard down around her, therefore making it easy work for her to incapacitate them with the Sharingan before actually killing them in an act of merciful murder. It is not until Akua and Itachi's lover fight in a staged setup that Itachi discovers that Akua is the mastermind behind all of the killings. Before Akua was able to strike her opponent down, Itachi intervenes long enough to delay the kill, but with his lover completely side-tracked by his sudden appearance, Akua cuts her down in front of him, stating that he is finally seeing 'the real her' before attacking him subsequently. While she managed to put on a believable front, at some point in their battle, Akua begins to question what her motive was for fighting before she has a flashback of the event that caused her real brother to leave her. Completely distracted by her thoughts, Itachi is given an opening and is able to land a fatal blow that breaks her neck and kills her almost instantly. While seemingly acting out of spite, Akua's actual intentions were to save Itachi the guilt that he would soon carry after the actual events of the massacre by taking them upon herself. Knowing that she could never best Itachi at anything let alone fighting, she intentionally allows herself to be killed by him, albeit the distraction that gives him the opening to strike. Only the Third Hokage and Madara Uchiha were aware of Akua's intentions, with the Hokage being the only one who was intentionally supposed to know, as sometime before the event took place, Akua is seen speaking with him, stating that Itachi be the one to take back the life that he saved so long ago. Edo Tensei Arc Akua is resurrected by the Edo Tensei that is casted by Kabuto Yakushi. She is first seen at a resurrected Madara's side where he proceeds to explain to her about the war and the workings of the Edo Tensei. He then implants a control unit onto her forehead before sending her to track Sasuke and assist Kabuto. While she was under his command, Akua was still conscious of her mind and wondered if her brother was also resurrected, as she wished to speak with him about their last encounter together. As she is scouting the forest alone, Naruto Uzumaki detects the Uchiha symbol embedded on her back and immediately gives chase in the hopes that she has some sort of connection to Sasuke. Flanked by Killer Bee, the two manage to stop her in her tracks but not before she ensnares them with her chains, demanding to know where Sasuke is and who he is to them. Because Akua was blindfolded, Naruto mistakens her as another Uchiha survivor and retorts by demanding what she knows about Sasuke and how her presence in the village could have convinced him to stay. Unwilling to answer, Naruto rushes at her with the Rasengan in hopes that she will give him the answers at his mercy. She manages to fend off his blow and redirect his attack towards Killer Bee, but before she can finish the job, Itachi and Nagato arrive, disrupting the battle with the Fireball-technique. Taking advantage of the explosion, Akua flees but not before Itachi is able to recognize her. Akua manages to locate Sasuke and tells him the whereabouts of Kabuto, but before he can question her about her identity, she turns around and vanishes, much like she did the last time they met, and he sees a transparent after-image of her younger self telling him the same thing. It is only when he sees the Uchiha symbol on her back that he confirms it is her and he immediately gives chase, but instead of finding Akua, he ends up running into Itachi. When Itachi and Sasuke arrive at the lair that Kabuto was hiding in, they are also reunited with Akua who, at this point, has discarded the blindfold and is forced to assault them with the Fireball-jutsu. As Akua becomes an obstacle for them, Kabuto rehides himself where he keeps her in complete control, manipulating her every move and abilities to their maximum potential. As the battle drags on, Itachi begins to see the pattern in the fight and allows himself to be struck down by Akua. Not realizing that the dead who were resurrected by the Edo Tensei could regenerate, Akua is stunned by the reversed situation that happened years ago, giving Sasuke enough time to capture her with his Sharingan and break her free from the mind-control. Renewed with anger, Akua turns on Kabuto and together with Itachi and Sasuke, the trio manage to incapacitate him and stop the Edo Tensei. Before Itachi releases the seal, he begins to ask Akua questions about the night that happened years ago, demanding the truth. While hesitant initially, Akua comes to admit the truth after hearing Sasuke's side of the story about the lie between him and Itachi, finding that she was unable to lie to the people she loved most. She also reveals the event prior to being adopted into Fugaku's family, the one about how she lost connection with her older brother, explaining the reason why she was willing to go so far for Itachi's sake. When finished, she asks of Itachi's life after her death, surprised and saddened that her sacrifice did not make things any easier for him. After he replays the events of his side of the story, a single tear slides down her cheek and she tells them both how much she really loves them before departing into the afterlife. Naruto Shippuden Movie#6: Road to Ninja Under Tobi's Infinite Tsukuyomi, Akua never died; however, her appearance and personality are completely revamped into an almost completely different person. Unlike her original self, RtN Akua has short, neck-length hair that appears as though she hacked them off, and her front bangs have red highlights. She becomes much more revealing in the alternate world, losing all the mesh from her original attire, and her dress visibly becomes shorter, with her lower half only being covered by a pair of short shorts. Like RtN Sasuke, RtN Akua is flirtatious in nature but ironically, enjoys playing hard-to-get with all the male villagers. She's also extremely aggressive, which is especially evident towards females. ''This section is to be edited after the release date of the Naruto Road to Ninja movie sometime after April 25, 2013. '' Relationships *'Daisuke Uchiha' - Akua's elder brother. To Akua, he was the most important until something happened between the two that set them on bad terms. While her brother's location is unknown, or the fact whether he's still alive or not, Akua seems to still truly care about him, as before her death, she had a flashback of the incident that separated them, completely distracting her before she is struck down by Itachi. *'Itachi Uchiha - '''By the age of two-and-a-half, about a half-year before Sasuke is born, Akua is brought into Fugaku's family, where she meets and grows fond of Itachi Uchiha. The two are close growing up together, to the point that Akua actually falls in love with him, but there is nothing more than a brother-sister bond between them, as Akua didn't wish to lose another person dear to her had she chosen to admit her true feelings to Itachi. *'Sasuke Uchiha - She acts as a sister-figure to Sasuke, constantly teasing him or encouraging him whenever given the opportunity. She's rather childish around him; their arguments over who gets to play with Itachi usually end up with her losing, despite the age difference and, at the time, skill level between them. *'''Shisui Uchiha - '''She looks up to Shisui as an elder brother, despite his constant teasing of her. Whenever Itachi does not have time to spend with her, she usually goes to Shisui, where the two share friendly exchanges or playful brawls. Akua also comes to him for advice or clan discussions. At some point, she moved in with him as well. **Shina Uchiha''' - Akua's classmate from her early days in the Academy. She was pitted against Shina to brawl, in which she won rather easily, and after noticing the girl's interest in Itachi, introduced the two of them. While the two were never close friends, Akua eventually lures Shina to the Uchiha hideout where she kills her in her attempt to anger Itachi. *'Madara Uchiha' - Akua never met Madara directly save the brief interaction between the two when she was revived by the Edo Tensei, but she was aware of his background, as her brother had a distinct interest in Madara's story as the Uchiha clan's leader. During the timespan when he was instructing her to assist Kabuto, his appearance reminded her of Daisuke's fondness of the man, and she briefly wondered if following him would lead her to her brother. *'Naruto Uzumaki' - Because Akua died before the Uchiha clan massacre, she did not know Naruto well but knew of his connection with the Nine-Tailed Fox. There were small moments when she crossed paths with him and although she never tried to get close, she sympathized with him being all alone, as she shared a similar experience. Later, after being revived by the Edo Tensei, Naruto tracks her down thinking that she is another survivor of the deceased clan, angrily screaming that had Sasuke known about her, he might have stayed back in Konoha. During their brawl, Naruto notes that she seemed almost like him: all by herself. He feels sorry for her, almost in the same way that she had when she saw him alone. Trivia *'Akua' can be translated to "dominant love. **This references to the strong affections she has for the ones she cares about. *Akua does not wish to fight anyone in particular. *Akua's hobby was eating at the dango shop with Itachi. *Akua's favorite word is "Family." *Akua's favorite foods are riceballs and miso soup. **Her least favorite food is pork. *Akua's love interest is Itachi Uchiha. *Akua's favorite flower is the rose. *Akua can not take hints and is oblivious to such things. She doesn't know when someone happens to be implying her. *She more than often gets into childish fights with Sasuke over who gets to play with Itachi. **She usually loses this fight and ends up 'challenging' Shisui instead. **It is noted that she can be very possessive of Itachi. *She is killed roughly the same time that she becomes a Chunin. *Akua is a bad liar, and it becomes really obvious when she does lie. This is especially true when she's embarrassed about something. **Ironically, she is able to trick Itachi into believing that she was 'evil.' Quotes *(To Daisuke) "Please don't leave! You're all I have!" *(To Sasuke) "If Itachi told you the real reason why he killed the clan then, would you still have forgiven him?" *(To Sarutobi about Itachi) "Yeah. I love Itachi a lot too. It's strange, but he reminds me of my brother..." *(To Sarutobi about Itachi) "I was supposed to die nine years ago, but Itachi saved me. He took me in and he took care of me. He gave me the life that I wasn't meant to have. So Itachi should be the only one to take back that life. That is my last request." *(Her thoughts, implying Itachi') "Why am I still fighting you?" Character Creation Trivia *Akua was made by mistake on Paint. She started out with no name or background, although many suggestions were offered. How she appeared was completely coincidental, yet she became BlackYinWhiteYang's most popular drawing within the first week of her creation. **Initially, she was supposed to be a gender-bent Sasuke. *She has, for whatever reason, been compared to being similar to that of a 'rose' by many users at Deviantart, thus earning her her nickname, "Uchiha's Black Rose." *Her clothing is designed after the Chinese's cheongsam. *In the original design (*see image on right), Akua wore boots. In later drawings, these were changed into socks, and she wears them under the traditional ninja sandals. **There are also cuts at her heels after a revamp in her more accurate clothing design. *Also, compared to the original design, Akua's hair is waist-length as opposed to falling only to the upper part of her back. *When she was first named 'Akua,' the original spelling of her name was 'Akuha." *Many users have asked Akua to be either Itachi/Shisui/Sasuke's lover, or another OC's sister. So far, no progress has been made on her love life, but she now has an elder brother, who was also created by BlackYinWhiteYang. *Her original name was supposed to be Ayaka Ketsuyuki, BlackYinWhiteYang's first 'OC' whom was created back in 2005. Reference **Please do not edit this page ''unless ''given permission by BlackYinWhiteYang. *For this particular OC, Shina Uchiha is Itachi Uchiha's lover. *All information about the official Narutoverse can be found on Narutopedia. **Narutoverse © Masashi Kishimoto. *Akua Uchiha © BlackYinWhiteYang (Images can be found there.) **You can NOT use her (or any other of BlackYinWhiteYang's OCs) without BlackYinWhiteYang's permission. *Art by BlackYinWhiteYang, Shirayuki-no-Mai, Bro24, HatakeShion. *For character stats, this site was used as a reference. *Akua is in affiliation with Daisuke Uchiha and TheBlackRoseDevil's Shina Uchiha. *Akua's fanfiction, written by TheBlackDevil (aka TheBlackRoseDevil), can be found here. Side Notes for Viewers *I encourage constructive criticism!! While I prefer that no one alter this page without my permission first, any suggestions to improve this character is always welcome! Please drop a comment below, please and thank you~ Category:Original Character Category:female Category:konohagakure Category:Uchiha Category:Deceased